


Babysitting

by quietlessk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlessk/pseuds/quietlessk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Original title I know.) This is my first piece of fanfic in years and I'm quite happy with it. So please enjoy. <br/>My contribution to the Rumbelle 50 First Hamburger Dates.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> (Original title I know.) This is my first piece of fanfic in years and I'm quite happy with it. So please enjoy.   
> My contribution to the Rumbelle 50 First Hamburger Dates.

Stopping off at Granny’s to pick up two takeaway hamburgers, no one paid The Dark One any attention; he had long become a regular face at the dinner over the past month due to the amount of failed date attempts with Belle.

The night was crisp and cold as Gold made his way to the small apartment atop the library. 8:00pm at her apartment Belle had said, 8:00pm on the dot Gold arrived.

Belle greeted and ushered him in, taking his scarf and coat and hanging them on the coat rack; while he placed their meal on the marble counter. “So, what’s for dinner?” Belle teased as she came into the kitchen with a knowing smile.

“Two hamburgers, side order of chips and one with extra pickle.” He smirked at her as she placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Tonight’s the night, I can feel it” Belle beamed up at him.

“Well I hardly doubt anyone could need us at this time in the evening”  

Their date got off to a promising start. Belle set the small dining table, while Gold dished the food out on to their plates. Hands brushed and smiles where shared, while they talked about Belle’s excitement over the opening of the library and of his nearing success of creating a potion to cross the town line. They were both in high spirits as they sat down to eat; finally the day when they were going to mange to get through their date, undisturbed.

So when three quick raps against the apartment door broke the comfortable silence they found themselves in, Gold was ready to turn whoever was on the other side to dust. Belle gracious as ever gave him an apologetic look. “I’ll be right back.” She hurried down the small hall to the door and he heard Belles voice. “David, Henry?” How was it possible that somebody needed to see Belle at this time of hour on a Saturday?

“Hi Belle” He heard Henry chirp and David say “Hey Belle, I’m sorry to bother you at this hour, but there’s some trouble going on down at the town line with George and it’s just there is no one to look after Henry-.”

“Ah no problem. I’d be happy to help.” They were defiantly not going be completing their date tonight.

“Thanks Belle, I would have asked Ruby, but it being wolfs time, she’s ah occupied. Emma should be around in a few hours to pick him up.”  A few more words were exchanged and then the Prince dashed off. Henry came bounding in with his infamous storybook but stopped at the sight of the Pawnbroker, an idea, Gold could see, was already forming. “Hey Mr. Gold...”

So that’s how Gold ended up sitting on Belle’s cream sofa next to her while she read the much loved Fairy Tale book to the young princeling, who was slowly sinking into sleep. (Hamburgers lay forgotten and cold on their plates)

 __________________________________________________________________ 

“...So the beautiful princess drifted off into a deep slumber for-” stifling a yawn Belle continued. “For a hundred years.”

“And dreamed sweet dreams, until true loves kiss awakened her.” Gold softly spoke turning his head to place a tender kiss to Belle’s temple, breathing in the scent of her hair. A quiet sigh of contentment escaped Belles lips. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment he let Belle’s head rest on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her; Henry was curled up peacefully asleep in the corner of the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him. Only the tick of the clock and their quiet breathing was to be heard.  

It was only when his eyes grew heavy did Gold reluctantly untangle himself from Belle (An hour of reading fairy tales, curled up on Belle’s couch to a sleepy Henry had taken its toll on his knee.)Sitting forward he looked back at Belle to see that her eyes were closed. Trying not to disturb her, he plucked the fairy tale book from her hands, and set it aside on the coffee table. Then leaned down and softly kissed his sleeping princess.

Her eyes fluttered open “Hey” she murmured, “I’m sorry Rumple, I can’t believe I fell asleep-” Gold silenced her with another gentle kiss. “You’re leaving?”

“Henry is fast asleep and you’re not far behind love, I best be off.” He whispered. She looked up at him with a loving smile.

“We never did get around to eating our hamburgers” Belle sighed disappointed but slightly amused as she glanced at the long forgotten plates.

Gold caress her cheek and tucked a stray curl behind Belles ear. “No matter” He dismissed with a small grin. “We will eventually.”

Belle gave a light laugh “I do hope so.”

She went to stand. “Don’t get up, I’ll let myself out.” He pressed one last kiss to her forehead “I love you.”

 “I love you too” Belle whispered back. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, and every day after.”


End file.
